


Hold me tight (or don’t)

by will_p



Series: Kiss Challenge [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akiteru is there in spirit, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: ... cerca di restare accigliato anche mentre Kuroo scoppia a ridere. È più difficile del previsto quando Kuroo è di fronte a lui, in carne e ossa e capelli ridicoli per la prima volta da settimane, così vicino che riesce a sentire il suo profumo, eancora non ha mosso nemmeno un muscolo per toccarlo.È inconcepibile. Potrebbe giurare che si stiadivertendoa vederlo soffrire.





	Hold me tight (or don’t)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EneriMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/gifts).



> Scritta per il prompt _lontananza_ della quinta settimana del [COWT #8](http://www.landedifandom.net/cowt8-week5) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/) (#teamJade ftw!) nonché per i prompt _KuroTsuki +_ *prende fiato* _#61 (Hands On The Other Person’s Back, Fingertips Pressing Under Their Top, Drawing Gentle Circles Against That Small Strip Of Bare Skin That Make Them Break The Kiss With A Gasp) + #7 (“I’ve missed you” kiss) + #14 (Kiss on the neck)_ lasciati da cognatah e dalla [Sidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess) per [questo writing meme qui](https://perseus-huntress.tumblr.com/post/165359378799/prompt-list). I baci sul collo me li sono un po' persi per strada, ma pazienza.

“... ma grazie del pensiero! Non sono stanco, il viaggio non è così lungo e ah sì Tsukki, andiamo a posare lo zaino, haha a dopo Akit–”  
  
Quando Kei sbatte la porta, il colpo rimbomba per tutta la camera. Forse l’ha chiusa un po’ troppa forza, possibile, o forse l’ha chiusa con la quantità di forza esatta che serve dopo esser stato costretto a prendere il proprio ragazzo per la collottola e a _trascinarlo di peso_ via dal proprio fratello, con i suoi sorrisi deliziati e tutti i suoi convenevoli di benvenuto di cui, sinceramente, non ha bisogno proprio nessuno.  
  
Forse l’ha chiusa anche troppo piano, a ben vedere.  
  
“Fretta di farmi spogliare, Tsukki?” dice Kuroo, con un ghigno idiota sulla faccia, e Kei lo fulmina con uno sguardo.  
  
Perché è un cretino, naturalmente. Non perché è da più di un mese – dal momento in cui si sono salutati l’ultima volta, più o meno – che sta lentamente implodendo dalla voglia di rivederlo, ma, ora che ce l’ha davanti, sembra essersi dimenticato anche come si fa a salutare.  
  
E intanto Kuroo lo guarda e aspetta, senza dire una parola, perché quando mai Kuroo gli ha reso le cose più facili.  
  
(Sempre, in realtà, ma non è questo il punto.)  
  
Kei si appoggia alla porta e alza appena un sopracciglio, ricambiando lo sguardo. Vorrebbe aggiustarsi gli occhiali, o mettersi a giocherellare con la zip della sua felpa slacciata, o fare _qualcosa_ , ma si ingoierebbe la lingua piuttosto che dare a Kuroo la soddisfazione, perciò preme meglio le scapole contro il legno dietro di sé e incrocia le braccia al petto contro il bisogno di _toccare_ che gli fa formicolare le dita.  
  
Sotto sotto, come da molto lontano, si rende conto di essere un po’ ridicolo, ma purtroppo Kuroo ha sempre avuto questo potere su di lui. Da prima ancora che conoscesse il suo nome, in effetti.  
  
Kuroo, d’altra parte, sembra perfettamente a suo agio come sempre. Lascia cadere lo zaino a terra e si stiracchia, poi si liscia le pieghe del giaccone, offrendogli quel sorriso sardonico che Kei si sente in dovere di togliergli dalla faccia in ogni modo.  
  
O in un modo molto, molto preciso, in questo caso.  
  
Il sorriso di Kuroo si fa se possibile ancora un pochino più ampio, più compiaciuto, e Kei si rende conto di stargli fissando le labbra da chissà quanto tempo. Preme più forte tutta la schiena contro la porta e gli scocca un'occhiataccia. Se è questo il gioco che vogliono fare… “Devi smetterla di dargli corda ogni volta.”  
  
“Si chiama 'salutare', Tsukki,” dice Kuroo, più divertito dal rimprovero che altro. “È educazione.”  
  
“Si chiama _incoraggiarlo_ , ed è l'ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno.”  
  
“Ma mi ha salutato lui per primo! Cosa dovevo fare, ignorarlo?”  
  
“ _Sì_ ,” dice Kei, con enfasi, e cerca di restare accigliato anche mentre Kuroo scoppia a ridere. È più difficile del previsto quando Kuroo è di fronte a lui, in carne e ossa e capelli ridicoli per la prima volta da settimane, così vicino che riesce a sentire il suo profumo, e _ancora non ha mosso nemmeno un muscolo per toccarlo_.  
  
È inconcepibile. Potrebbe giurare che si stia _divertendo_ a vederlo soffrire.  
  
“Ma è tuo fratello, Tsukki,” dice, mettendosi le mani in tasca con tutta la tranquillità del mondo. “E io sono un gentiluomo, non potrei mai –”  
  
Oh, per l’amor del cielo.  
  
Kei scatta con un verso frustrato, afferra i lembi della giacca di Kuroo e _tira_ , e fa appena in tempo a registrare il ghigno sorpreso e deliziato sul suo viso prima di chiudere gli occhi e baciarlo.  
  
Per quanto sembrasse distaccato fino a un secondo prima, Kuroo lo asseconda con una prontezza che sa vagamente di disperazione. Kei se lo trascina addosso, si lascia intrappolare tra la porta e il suo petto, e Kuroo non esita un attimo a premerlo senza cerimonie contro il legno duro, a imprigionarlo col suo corpo e il suo profumo, il calore della sua pelle e il freddo rimasto aggrappato alla sua giacca dopo il lungo viaggio.  
  
Rabbrividisce appena quando gli intrufola le mani dentro la felpa, ma poi Kuroo lo stringe forte e inizia a baciarlo sul serio e _finalmente_. Kei si scioglie come un ghiacciolo al sole, e non gli importa nemmeno dei piccoli sospiri imbarazzanti che non riesce a trattenere. Kuroo gli era mancato troppo.  
  
Gli prende il viso tra le mani mentre Kuroo gli accarezza la schiena, le dita posate sulle sue guance fredde come attorno a qualcosa di prezioso, poi schiude le labbra e si perde nel suo sapore.  
  
Kuroo si tende ancora di più verso di lui, come se volesse entrargli dentro, bocca bollente e braccia strette alla sua vita e gambe intrecciate alle sue, e Kei risponde all’istante, la forza uguale e contraria dei suoi libri di fisica che d’un tratto capisce davvero fin nel profondo delle ossa.  
  
Baciare Kuroo è come tornare a casa, ogni punto di contatto tra i loro corpi come un punto di sutura alla loro distanza.  
  
Si era ripetuto giorno dopo giorno quanto stesse bene, si era convinto che non ci fosse alcun problema al mondo, e non si era reso conto di quanto gli mancasse davvero finché non l’aveva rivisto scendere dal treno, quando tutta la frustrazione di messaggi e mail e chiamate a tarda notte gli era precipitata addosso come un macigno, togliendogli il fiato. Non capiva perché Kuroo sembrasse così calmo né tantomeno come facesse, non capiva _cosa diamine aspettasse a toccarlo_ , ma adesso si rende conto del motivo.  
  
È che non sa come riuscirà a lasciarlo andare, ora. È che potrebbe restare così per sempre.  
  
Poi Kuroo infila le mani sotto la sua t-shirt, e – okay, forse non proprio _così_.  
  
Si stacca con riluttanza da lui, giusto quanto basta per guardarlo male. (Per provarci, almeno.) “C’è mio fratello di sotto,” dice, senza fiato e senza forza di vergognarsene. Vorrebbe essere severo, o almeno abbastanza forte per tutti e due, ma Kuroo ha le labbra rosse e lucide e un sorriso enorme, e Kei si ritrova a dargli un bacio a stampo di un battito di ciglia, poi un altro, poi… deve lavorare sull’autocontrollo, probabilmente. Appoggia la fronte su quella di Kuroo e fa un respiro profondo.  
  
“Mmh,” fa Kuroo, senza spostarsi di un millimetro. Ha lo sguardo quasi appannato, come stordito; Kei sente che dovrebbe prenderlo in giro almeno un pochino per la sua faccia da deficiente, ma è troppo distratto a gongolare per essere stato _lui_ a ridurlo così. Poi le dita di Kuroo si intrufolano di nuovo sotto la sua maglia, gli accarezzano la base della schiena, e Kei è troppo distratto e basta. “Dici che dovremmo tornare giù per quella tazza di tè o…?”  
  
“ _Kuroo_ ,” dice, assottigliando lo sguardo. Non rende molto, come occhiataccia, specie con gli occhiali storti di mezzo e con una mano che sta scivolando sulla nuca di Kuroo a giocare con i suoi capelli, ma Kei sta facendo del suo meglio, in queste condizioni. “Dico che – _c’è mio fratello di sotto_.”  
  
Kuroo sorride ancora – meno stordito, più affilato. Il cuore di Kei inizia a battere un pochino più forte. “Ignoralo.”  
  
L’alzata di occhi al cielo che segue dovrebbe essere monumentale, ma Kuroo lo bacia a tradimento e Kei si dimentica tutto. È un bacio lento, stavolta, di quelli calmi e profondi che fanno tremare le ginocchia. Kei si stringe forte a Kuroo e si lascia sfuggire un gemito nella sua bocca, quando sente le sue dita risalirgi lungo la schiena in piccole carezze languide.  
  
“Sei orribile,” mormora sulle sue labbra, e Kuroo sorride di nuovo.  
  
“Non è quello che pensa Akiteru,” dice, riuscendo a sembrare il ritratto dell’innocenza per qualche secondo, poi si mette a ridacchiare. Una risata che si trasforma in un’imprecazione a mezza bocca quando Kei gli tira i capelli, spingendolo a fare qualcosa di più utile con la bocca.  
  
Si guadagna un pizzicotto sulla schiena, e potrebbe sentirsi in colpa, quasi, se subito dopo Kuroo non lo guardasse come se volesse sbatterlo sul letto in tre due _uno_. Ricambia l’occhiata con un ghigno, si lecca le labbra, stringe le dita tra i capelli corti sulla nuca di Kuroo e tira piano, deliberatamente.  
  
Pensa, distrattamente, mentre Kuroo lo bacia con forza per un istante e poi scende sul suo collo, dritto verso quel punto che lo costringe a mordersi la lingua per non farsi sfuggire rumori _troppo_ compromettenti, che in fondo non importa cosa potrà sentire Akiteru.  
  
_Così impara a tornare a casa senza avvertire._

**Author's Note:**

> Povero Akiteru, non ti meriti un fratello del genere. Anyways! È canon che Kuroo si diverta a punzecchiare chiunque tirando la corda finché non si spezza, ed è canon che Tsukki preferirebbe tagliarsi una gamba da solo piuttosto che _esternare sentimenti omg_ , quindi il mio headcanon di loro due insieme è che Tsukki abbia seri problemi con qualsiasi esternazione romantica - specie all'inizio, ma anche andando avanti quando _vorrebbe_ esprimersi, perché perdere l'abitudine di reprimere è difficile - e perciò Kuroo decida di aiutarlo. A modo suo. 8)


End file.
